


To Chase or Not to Chase?

by Rdroigo



Series: Dreams and Nightmares in Crime City [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdroigo/pseuds/Rdroigo
Summary: Sheriff Caitlyn Wright finds herself investigating a series of murders, all of them pointing to a likely culprit. But, is it a good idea to chase after it?
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Series: Dreams and Nightmares in Crime City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183508
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	To Chase or Not to Chase?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot story that runs along "I Pledge Myself to You", following the events of Chapter 5. You can read it without looking at the other fic, but it would give it more context to this story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> 


It was past noon and Sheriff Caitlyn Wright was in her office, buried under a mountain of reports as she finished her second dose of caffeine. The day had started badly enough, with the report of a massacre in the abandoned warehouses east of the city. When they got there, the scene was worse than any of them expected. 

Mutilated bodies, limbs scattered everywhere, and blood -oh, so much blood- painting the landscape a nauseating red. At the center of the macabre scene was the worst victim: a large, muscular, deep-clawed adult man who had been basically gutted, his chest torn open with violence. Many of the officers who arrived on the scene had to leave the building due to disgust, some even vomiting. Even the sheriff herself felt the nausea and had to withdraw to the station, with the excuse of preparing for the paperwork. 

Well, it hadn't been entirely an excuse, as her current situation evidenced. Indeed, as the bodies were examined by the forensic, more and more files arrived on her desk, with data from the report, as well as information on the identities of each victim. Caitlyn was simply battling a file storm, trying to process all the information on time. 

The sound of strident footsteps took her out of her peaceful inspection, looking up to see how the pink-haired figure of her partner entered the office, with a bag in hand and her huge smile on her face. 

"Hey, Cupcake, look what I got- Holy fuck, that's a lot of files!" 

"Language, Vi," sighed the sheriff as she looked back at the report she was working on. 

"Right, sorry." Vi quickly closed the office door and moved toward her, bringing the paper bag she was carrying into Caitlyn's line of sight. "Anyway, I brought you something." 

"Hmm?" The sheriff offered softly as she continued reading the files in front of her. Vi took a cupcake from the bag and placed it in front of Caitlyn, pulling her focus out of the work for a moment to observe it. The fighter then took out a coffee and put it next to the small dessert. 

"I imagined that you were finishing your coffee and decided to bring another, I heard you had a lot of work. And a dose of sugar, to accompany it.", smiled Vi widely, as she retired to her own desk. 

"Thanks Vi." Caitlyn smiled as she took a delicate bite of the cupcake. 

"No problem. Now tell me, what happened this time? I just heard it was very serious." 

"Another attack on the Navori Brotherhood." 

"Damn. How many were this time?", asked the fighter while drinking some water. 

"The rest of them.", Caitlyn's tone turned grim as she moved to a new file.

Vi almost choked upon hearing those words. "What?! Fuck, are you serious?!" 

The sheriff nodded softly as she continued her work. Today's act had not been the first, this whole affair had started just over a week ago, when they had captured a young woman named Akali during a smuggling operation.

When questioned about the crime, the young woman did not hesitate for a second to expose the rest of the gang, a group known as the Navori Brotherhood. Akali didn't seem to know who they were, and she told them how she had ended up in that situation. Caitlyn listened to her entire story and found it convincing, it matched with the wounds that the young woman had on her body and her lack of loyalty to the group. 

They placed her in a cell while they did the paperwork for her arrest. Honestly, the sheriff planned to release her the next day with a warning, but that opportunity was never given. The very night of her capture, the alarm went off at the station when Akali began escaping from it, seriously wounding four officers in the process. Reports indicated that she was carrying a kind of scythe-shaped knife and two strange "tails" sprouted from her back, ridiculous information that she could not ignore due to the strangeness of her escape. 

Since then, brutally murdered victims have begun to appear, all members of that gang. Although there was no concrete evidence linking Akali to the murders, the coincidences were too many to ignore. 

"How are the wounded officers?" Caitlyn asked, since Vi had gone to the hospital to check on their condition. 

"Recovering. Peterson complains that he can't sleep comfortably." The fighter joked a bit, to try to ease the situation. 

"I still find it hard to believe that this girl is capable of something like that." 

"Same here. She looked fresh, a rookie among gang members. Go from that to...", Vi could not find words to describe it, she had seen some of the victims and the image was horrible even for her. 

"We have to catch her to check. At least, she is responsible for wounding four officers." Caitlyn sighed wearily, continuing her work with the reports, while Vi just watched her silently. She stayed that way for a long time, until the sheriff could no longer tolerate the feeling of being watched and looked up. "What?" 

"...Cait, do you really want to chase her?" Vi asked, her tone lower than normal. 

"We have to, Vi, she is a possible criminal and we must catch her." 

"Are you sure? I mean, did you see what she did with those gang members, do you really want to cross her path?" 

Caitlyn looked up at Vi, puzzled. She knew the fighter well, they had been working together for several years, and at no time did she think that she could be scared of something or someone. Vi always boasted that she was not afraid of almost anything, so she found her current behavior, at least, peculiar. 

"Vi, does that young woman scare you? Is it because of those 'tails' rumors and such?" 

"What? No! No, no, no, not at all.", the fighter laughed heartily for a moment, before calming down and adopting a more serious attitude. "It's not fear that I have, but... it's my survival instinct, screaming at me that we should stay away from her for now." 

"You know we must pursue her. At the very least, she is responsible for injuring four police officers, and we must investigate the deaths.", Caitlyn offered. She trusted Vi's instincts - it was part of the reason she had hired her - so she now understood her apprehension to go after Akali, but it was a fact that she was a possible criminal. 

"I know, I know... Look, how about we make a little deal?" 

"Vi, something like this is non-negotiable..." 

"Just listen to me, Cupcake: We investigate the deaths of the Navori, yes, but we left that girl alone. If an innocent victim turns up, a civilian with no trace of previous crimes, killed with that modus operandi, I help you without question. What do you say?" 

Caitlyn looked at her seriously, unmoved, although in her head she was reviewing her words. Vi was right about one thing: Akali hadn't touched a single innocent. Moreover, one of the reports that she had read informed her that in the warehouse, they received the testimony of three prostitutes who were on the scene when everything happened, and they were forgiven by the culprit, she let them go without even touching them. 

Clearly, if Akali was the culprit, she had only channeled her anger against the gang and no one else. With them out of the scene, it is likely that there would be no more cases and the trail would completely cool off. The sheriff fully trusted Vi, and if her instincts told her it would be bad business to go after this young woman, she might give her the benefit of the doubt. 

"Hmm, let's say I accept this proposal of yours, what do I gain from all this?” Caitlyn fired, mercilessly. She knew Vi wasn't counting on her to accept, and had nothing planned to improve the offer. The sheriff wanted to enjoy it a bit, see how nervous she got. 

"Ehh? Well... this... err...", Vi was truly struggling after hearing that response, she wasn't expecting it at all. Caitlyn had hit the mark completely. 

"I help you finish all this paperwork and invite you to dinner? What do you say?" Vi offered, trying to resolve the situation as best she could. 

Caitlyn smiled widely, seeing the opportunity for her. "You help me with all the paperwork on these cases until the trail cools, and you invite me to dinner for a week." 

"A week?! Cait, honey, I love you but that... do you want to murder my poor wallet?" 

"A week of dinners, you invite, or no deal." 

Vi looked down, defeated. "Ok... a week of dinners, I invite." Caitlyn smiled a bit haughty, victorious, before going back to her work. 

"Uh, can we go to ‘ _The Eclipse_ ’ at sunset?" Vi quickly recovered her spirits as she took a part of the pile of files, to start working.

Caitlyn watched the gesture with some confusion. "Vi, we have a lot of work now. Besides, you are slow with the paperwork, impossible that we will arrive at dusk." The fighter looked at her, pretending to be offended, before starting to go through the files. At good speed. 

"I don't like to do it, but if we finish quickly, it means we can go right?" 

"Yes, but I highly doubt that we will be able to finish in time." 

"Heh, watch me. I'll do whatever it takes for the opportunity to have a proper date with my girlfriend." Vi proclaimed as she got to work, enthusiastically. Caitlyn adored that about her partner, her willingness to work hard if the reward was just right. 

"Surprise me. Although, why at dusk specifically? Wouldn't it be more sensible to say that we go at night?" 

"What? No! Everyone knows that ‘ _The Eclipse_ ’ has the best atmosphere after dark.", Vi laughs a little. Caitlyn wasn't aware of something like that, she would have to find out why later. 

For now, both decided to focus on their work, trying to defeat the mountains of reports and files that had accumulated. The promise of real food gave the sheriff strength, despite how much she liked coffee. 

In silence, Caitlyn prayed softly that she would never meet Akali again, so that they could both continue with their lives without further complications.


End file.
